


I Love You More Than Hunting

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	I Love You More Than Hunting

Bobby walked into his and Crowley’s shared apartment reluctantly. “Crowley?” He and Crowley had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Crowley was still mad or not.

“Crowley?” Bobby repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Crowley!? OPEN UP!” Bobby mocked childishly.

“Bobby shut up!” Bobby smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Crowley was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Bobby mocked. 

“I’m not!” Crowley yelled

“Sure sounds like you are!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN BEING A SHERIFF!” The door swung open. Crowley was red in the face with tears in his eyes; Bobby couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Bobby fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Crowley whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Pain in my ass, King of Hell Crowley. I love you more than hunting.” Bobby stood up and opened his arms to Crowley. 

“Yay!” Crowley jumped into Bobby’s open arms, Causing them to fall down together in a heap of flailing body parts.


End file.
